Teen Top - Where's Ma Girl
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Where's Ma Girlright|260px *'Artista:' Teen Top *'Mini Álbum:' It's *'Pista:' 3 *'Género:' Pop Dance *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 05-Enero-2012 *'Agencia: T.O.P Media '''Romanización Get crazy Get crazy, We don’t have much time Go crazy Go crazy, nawa hamkke michyeo bwa Get crazy Get crazy, moduda Lose your mind Go crazy Go crazy, oneul bamen naega wang Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Oneul bamen, All my people put your hands up high Uri gati bamsae dorok masheo, Put your drinks up high Let’s get dirty dirty, geokjeong malgo Don’t worry wory Dongi teulttae kkaji kkaji, shwiji malgo Baby keep on dancing Get your freak on baby Oneul bamen nawa gati Heundeureo bwa Baby rhythm soge Machi duri hana gati Turn it up, Hey DJ volume eul Turn it up Burn it up, on momi jeojeul ttae kkaji Burn it up Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Ohh, I like it, Call me boo Ohh, wanbyeok han uri dul Ohh, Baby I like it too Mu, seun mari pilyo hae Naneun Born as a player Nugun gareul ganjeolhi wonhae yo I’m so crazy, What’s up lady Bbaeji malgo gati hae yo Oneul bamen da gati Fly with me, Rock with me Jiburi nalla galttae kkaji Fly with me, Rock with me Get your freak on baby Oneul bamen nawa gati Heundeureo bwa Baby rhythm soge Machi duri hana gati Turn it up, Hey DJ volume eul Turn it up Burn it up, on momi jeojeul ttae kkaji Burn it up Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Get crazy Get crazy, We don’t have much time Go crazy Go crazy, nawa hamkke michyeo bwa Get crazy Get crazy, moduda Lose your mind Go crazy Go crazy, oneul bamen naega wang 'Español' Ponte loca Ponte loca no tenemos mucho tiempo Vuelvete loca vuelvete loca conmigo Ponte loca Ponte loca todos se pierden la cabeza Vuelvete loca vuelvete loca yo soy el rey de la noche Dónde está mi chica Dónde está mi chica Dónde está mi chica Dónde está mi chica Esta noche toda mi gente pongan sus manos en alto Vamos a beber juntos durante toda la noche pongan sus bebidas en alto Pongamonos sucios sucios No te preocupes, no te preocupes preocupes Hasta que el dia se rompa No paremos baby sigue bailando Obtenga su capricho nena junto a mí esta noche Vamos a sacudirnos nena volvamonos locos en el ritmo como uno Subele hey DJ el volumen subelo Quemalo hasta que todo el cuerpo se canse quemame a mi Dónde está mi chica Dónde está mi chica Dónde está mi chica Dónde está mi chica Ooh Me gusta llamame boo Ooh los perfectos de nosotros dos Ooh baby a mí también me gusta Qué tengo incluso que decir He nacido como un jugador que todos me quieren ansiosamente Estoy tan loco, Que onda Señorita no te retires vamos a quedarnos hoy Esta noche todos juntos a volar conmigo rockea conmigo Hasta que todos los pagos vuelen lejos, vuela conmigo, rockea conmigo Obtenga su capricho nena junto a mí esta noche Vamos a sacudirnos nena volvamonos locos en el ritmo como uno Subele hey DJ el volumen subelo Quemalo hasta que todo el cuerpo se canse quemame a mi Dónde está mi chica Dónde está mi chica Dónde está mi chica Dónde está mi chica Ponte loca Ponte loca no tenemos mucho tiempo Vuelvete loca vuelvete loca conmigo Ponte loca Ponte loca todos se pierden la cabeza Vuelvete loca vuelvete loca yo soy el rey de la noche 'Hangul' Get crazy get crazy we don’t have much time Go crazy go crazy 나와 함께 미쳐봐 Get crazy get crazy 모두 다 lose your mind Go crazy go crazy 오늘 밤엔 내가 왕… Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl… 오늘밤엔 all ma people put ur hands up high 우리같이 밤새도록 마셔 put ur drinks up high let’s get dirty dirty 걱정말고 don’t worry worry 동이틀때 까지 까지 쉬지말고 baby keep on dancing… get ur freak on baby 오늘밤엔 나와 같이 흔들어봐 baby 리듬속에 마치 둘이 하나같이… turn it up hey DJ 볼륨을 turn it up burn it up 온 몸이 젖을 때까지 burn it up… Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl… ooh I like it call me boo ooh 완벽한 우리 둘 ooh baby I like it too 무슨 말이 필요해… 나는 born as a player 누군가를 간절히 원해요 I’m so crazy what’s up lady 빼지 말고 같이 해요… 오 늘밤엔 다 같이 fly with me rock with me 지불이 날라갈 때까지 fly with me rock with me… get ur freak gone baby 오늘밤엔 나와 같이 흔들어봐 baby 리듬 속에 마치 둘이 하나같이… turn it up hey DJ 볼륨을 turn it up burn it up 온 몸이 젖을 때까지 burn it up… Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl Where’s ma girl… Get crazy get crazy We don’t have much time Go crazy go crazy 나와 함께 미쳐봐 Get crazy get crazy 모두 다 lose your mind Go crazy go crazy 오늘 밤엔 내가 왕… 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop